Unforgotton
by Savior0
Summary: Hunting down the killer of my parents is easy. Trying not to fall in love with one of the local vampires is hard. Well, I really screwed my life up.


I smiled and looked at the kids watching me, my music blasted in my ears. There were girls giving me nasty looks and guys giving me suggestive smiles. I pulled open the door of the school office and pulled my headphones and hung them on my neck. I walked over to the lady behind the desk and smiled at her.

"Hello, I'm new here and I was wondering if I could get my schedule?" She smiled ant me and walked over to the computer and pulled out a paper.

"You must be Logan,." I smiled at her and nodded my head. She handed my schedule and I left the office with my music blasting again.

People were still staring at me as I walked down the hallway, I never understood why guys thought I was pretty and why girls thought I was pretty, I wasn't special. Scratch that, I was special just not in the normal human way. I was special in the way that I killed the things that went bump in the night. I was Nightfall, one of the deadliest families out there, the only thing was, I was the last of the Nightfall line. My parents were killed three years ago while they were hunting. I was only thirteen then, three years that I have lived by my self, three years that I have hunted down the monster that killed my parents.

I opened my locker and shoved my backpack in there. When I turned around all the kids werent looking at me anymore, they all stared at the main doors. I turned to look to and stared. Three of the most gorgeous guys I have ever seen in my life stood there. I looked at all the girls around me and saw them practically drooling over them. Okay, they were cute yeah I get that, but really? I sighed and looked back at them and studied them.

One was a blond, he seemed around 6 foot and had the bluest eyes I have ever seen. The second one was about the same height with brown hair, and green eyes. The last one was the same height as well and had black hair with gray eyes that looked like they had a blue tint to them. One at a time they moved in my direction. Unlike the other girls I was freaking out about them coming toward me, I was calm as could be. I pushed of my locker, not realizing I even leaned against it and headed down the hall. I would probably find out who those boys where by the end of the day.

I sat down in the back of my first class of the day and stared at my bracelets. I had a rock on each piece of rope with a symbol on it, earth and air on the right and water and fire on the left. There was one more thing that was special about me ,besides being Nightfall, was that I could control the elements. I was the only one in my family like that because I was born at midnight. I know that probably doesn't make sense but it a supernatural thing.

I slipped lower in my seat and looked at the front of the room, I wasn't looking forward to this. I watched the teacher walk in the room, he was an old balding man. He sat down behind the desk and started to do attendance. He stopped and looked up, right at me.

"So your the new student, I sorry I didn't notice you before, please stand." I stood up and rolled my sleeves up, showing my scars and bracelets. "Please tells us your name, and something about yourself." I sighed.

"My name is Logan Nightfall, I'm a skilled fighter and not looking for anyone to be my friends,leave me alone." I sat down and stared at the teacher who was giving me a look. I just looked down at my hands and he continued with the lesson. This was going to be a long day.

My last class was gym, and we had to change, I was glad I brought my gear with me to school. I always had a pair of black sweat pants and a black t shirt in my bag. I looked up and saw the the three brother walk in. I learned over the day that they were the Dark Brothers, Sam Dark, Varen Dark , and Kyle Dark. They lived six houses down from me and were the richest kids in school. They all had some kind of reputation, one good, one normal, and one just different. Sam was the bad boy, Varen was the loner , and kyle was just normal, well sorta.

Ms. Gardner walk into the room and blew her whistle, everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Hello class, as you know we are teaching you self defense this semester. Today is a test to see if any of you have been listening to me for the past four weeks." she looked at me. "As for you Miss. Nightfall , I want you to just partner up with someone and ill see how much help you need." I nodded, I really didnt need any help, I have been fighting and hunting since I was 10.

Sam walked over to me and smiled.

"Want to be partners?" I nodded and he looked over at his brothers, all three nodded at once and Sam attacked me. I jumped back as my brain screamed threat. He came at me again and I reacted faster, catching his fist in my hand I pulled my leg up and kicked him in his stomach. I probably used a little to much power because he almost hit the wall, but I was in hunting mode. He stood up and smiled at me.

"Now that is what I call a challenge." My eyes narrowed and my fist clenched, this was going to get interesting fast.


End file.
